


a place to rest your heart

by surestsmile



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Momotaros sneaks into his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place to rest your heart

Momotaros sometimes sneaks into his head at night. Ryoutarou knows, because it's hard to not notice the muttered complaints of, "Fuck, stupid bear. One day I'm gonna kick him into the walls, see how he likes it...", even if it's a little rude to eavesdrop. He doesn't let Momotaros find out about these midnight escapades, somehow Ryoutarou understands enough that such knowledge will send Momotaros running back into the Denliner. And weird as it is, Ryoutarou doesn't really want that to happen.

He knows that all of his Imagins are a little selfish. Ryuutaros monopolizes as much of his time as he can, Urataros fusses loudly about being banned from flirting with women (and sometimes men) and Kintaros only responds to external stimuli when he feels like it, which can be a little of a hassle when Kintaros gets Ideas. Momotaros is thrice worse, but Ryoutarou thinks he likes how Momotaros is almost jealous whenever Ryoutarou pays more attention to the other Imagin.

Which is why he doesn't say anything when Momotaros sinks into his bones, pulling up blankets around his shoulders and brushing up almost hesitantly against his mind. He waits until Momotaros settles down before he curls up against his Imagin. Momotaros always jumps a little when that happens, which just makes Ryoutarou smile. But his Imagin relaxes soon enough, shifts close, and eventually falls asleep with soft snores.

This doesn't happen often, and it's weird, Ryoutarou knows, to take refuge in what most people would deem a monster, but it makes him oddly happy, and Ryoutarou thinks that he really couldn't ask for more.


End file.
